


Frayed Ends.

by lightsinthewater



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Angst, Last Minute Confessions, M/M, Pining, Sad Ending, Trobed, trobed fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsinthewater/pseuds/lightsinthewater
Summary: "Abed? What did he say to you?"or,What Troy actually said to Abed
Relationships: Troy Barnes & Abed Nadir, Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 9
Kudos: 108





	Frayed Ends.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I wrote this last night because I rewatched 3x21 and started thinking too much. Enjoy!
> 
> (this isn't beta'd by anything except Grammarly so ignore any typos/mistakes)

The door shut with a resounding thud, one that echoed in Abed’s head, bouncing off his skull and resonating in his ears. He cleared his throat and turned to face the window, trying to ignore the looks on his friends’ faces. He knew the only thing he would find there would be a muddled mess of something he knew was pain and a twinge of something else that he couldn’t identify. 

Choking back tears, Abed nervously fidgeted with the frayed ends of his sleeves. He was wearing the cardigan Troy had given him for his birthday last year, the one with the red stripes. He remembered how, when he first got it, it had smelled like Troy--pine and something like peppermint. It was comforting, and he would wear it when he was stressed or overwhelmed. 

Now it just smelled like the new detergent Annie had bought at City Market. It was too strong and gave him a headache sometimes. 

He heard a ripping noise and glanced down. He’d split the sleeve open. Biting the inside of his lip, Abed tried to contain the panic rising in his throat. He felt a weight on his shoulder and looked up, to find Jeff’s hand resting there. Swallowing thickly, he twisted away, staring at the floor. He could hear Jeff’s sharp intake of breath and felt bad, but Jeff knew he didn’t like to be touched, especially when he was overwhelmed. He couldn’t help it. 

A shuffling noise made him look up, and he found Annie looking at him, her eyes full of worry. He’d always hated that look, especially when it was directed at him. It was nothing to do with Annie. He just didn’t need other people drawing attention to him, and that look always managed to do it. 

Abed also found that the source of the shuffling was his roommate restraining Britta, who was desperately trying to reach out to Abed. Shirley was also covering her mouth, preventing her from spewing something about grief or loss or something that would only make things worse. She eventually slumped back onto the counter, and her friends let her go. 

Annie looked at Abed once more, tears in her eyes. Walking closer to him, she crossed her arms loosely in front of her. 

“Abed?” she said, her voice thick. He focused on a spot on her forehead. “What did he say to you?”

_ “I don’t really have a lot of time,” came his best friend’s shaky whisper. “But I just--I just wanted you to know, in case I can’t--in case I can’t come back.” There was a pregnant pause, one that sat heavily upon their shoulders, threatening to crush them under its weight. “I’m--I...I wish it could’ve--I wish it could’ve been you.” Abed choked back tears, at a loss for words. “And I know you hate when people do this kind of stuff in movies, but I just--” Troy trailed off, knowing if he continued tears would begin to spill, and might not ever stop. “I’m sorry. I love you.”  _

_ And with that, he stepped back, nodding. He extended his left hand, clapping his right one to his chest as Abed’s palm met his.  _

_ Abed watched as the man he loved walked out the door, averting his eyes when he looked back one more time.  _

“He said ‘I know you hate when people do this in movies’. Sorry I got emotional.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments feed my huge ego
> 
> thx for reading!! xx


End file.
